Electric vehicles have been developed for a wide variety of personal and industrial tasks including personal transportation, commercial transportation, entertainment, and industrial applications. One example of an electric vehicle that has become commonplace is the remote-controlled or semi-autonomous unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). UAVs may have significant applications in personal use (e.g., for entertainment) but may also have significant commercial applications as platforms for videography, for moving inventory in supply chain facilities, or even for carrying parcels in commercial delivery. As operational requirements of UAVs have increased, power requirements have also increased, leading to a need to repeatedly swap out the power source or battery in order to minimize nonoperational time. The internal electronics of a UAV, however, can be sensitive to an initial current spike that may occur when a new power source is substituted for a depleted supply. Conventional techniques for minimizing the detrimental impacts of swapping power supplies include electronic pre-charge circuits that limit the magnitude of the initial current spike. Existing electronic pre-charge circuits can malfunction and add weight and cost.